


A través de la noche [AU]

by themonstertrap



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Content, Touching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonstertrap/pseuds/themonstertrap
Summary: Están en casa de Charlie, un viernes como otro cualquiera y Meyer puede oler la tormenta que se aproxima desde hace un rato, en el preciso momento en el cual Benny ha empezado a reírse por todo y ha empezado a tirarle los trastos a él, a Meyer, a su mejor amigo. Lo más gracioso es que le está siguiendo el juego, le está camelando como quiere y se está divirtiendo. Puede que él también se haya pasado con la bebida.





	A través de la noche [AU]

**Author's Note:**

> “I'M GONNA TELL YOU SOMETHING  
> YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR.   
> I'M GONNA SHOW YOU WHERE  
> IT'S DARK, BUT HAVE NO FEAR”.

Otra copa más que se sirve su amigo, le ve hacerlo con su imborrable sonrisa en los labios; una chispa especial en los ojos que le indica que ha bebido más de la cuenta y una caída de párpados que acentúan su estado de adolescente borracho. Observa cómo bebe de un trago y su gesto de repulsión,  _si te arde deja de beberlo;_ pero nada más lejos de la realidad, Benny se acerca de nuevo a la botella para rellenar su vaso, con el ceño fruncido y decide que es mejor coger la botella entera y llevársela a la boca, derramando un poco de alcohol por la comisura de los labios. Meyer tiene asumido que esa noche será larga porque cuando Benny se pone hasta arriba de alcohol, se vuelve más eufórico y activo de lo normal y es a él a quien le toca soportarle y llevarle a dormir.

Están en casa de Charlie, un viernes como otro cualquiera y Meyer puede oler la tormenta que se aproxima desde hace un rato, en el preciso momento en el cual Benny ha empezado a reírse por todo y ha empezado a tirarle los trastos a él, a Meyer, a su mejor amigo. Lo más gracioso es que le está siguiendo el juego, le está camelando como quiere y se está divirtiendo. Puede que él también se haya pasado con la bebida.

Charlie está sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la pared, con una cerveza en la mano y los ojos puestos en sus dos amigos. Decide mantenerse al margen, no porque quiera darles espacio, sino porque necesita analizar la situación y procurar no sentirse violento ante el acercamiento de Benny hacia Meyer. En un principio no le ha dado importancia alguna, pero los abrazos, los roces y las risas no han tardado en llegar y con ellos los celos que se han instalado en la cabeza de Charlie; en la cabeza y en todas partes.

Meyer permanece sentado en el sofá, mirando a Benny acercarse peligrosamente. Le divierte verle en esa situación, a la persona más mujeriega (más incluso que Charlie) que conoce, ligando con un hombre; con su amigo de toda la vida. Cuando se sienta a su lado, el cojín se hunde un poco más bajo el peso de ambos y Meyer siente que, de pronto, le falta espacio para moverse, aún teniendo gran parte del sofá para él solo. Le acorrala, como a un león en una celda, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo y aproximando sus cuerpos de manera que puede sentir el calor que emana de Benny. Hablan, de nada, las conversaciones con un borracho y más si es un adolescente y es Benny, son incoherentes. No termina las frases porque se ríe cada dos por tres, agachando la cabeza y rociando a Meyer con su aliento a alcohol y sus instintos más salvajes. Y le toca, Benny le acaricia la cara y la pierna, por encima de la tela vaquera de sus pantalones y le aprieta el muslo de vez en cuando. Meyer se ve en la obligación de aguantar la risa; esa situación le resulta cómica, irreal. Sin embargo cuando ve por el rabillo del ojo a Charlie y siente que le está mirando (escrutando, analizando), pierde un poco la gracia pero Meyer también está un poco achispado y en lugar de detener a Benny se ve a sí mismo siguiéndole el juego.

Ninguno de los tres tiene problemas con las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, sin embargo ellos jamás han practicado nada de eso; los tres han estado con mujeres, con chicas. En el instituto y Charlie en el trabajo. Benny tiene novia, en cambio su relación se basa en los altibajos, en discusiones y reconciliaciones  _no volverá a ocurrir, te lo prometo,_ pero miente porque sucede una y otra vez, cada noche que sale y sus amigos le quitan los ojos de encima tan solo un segundo. Charlie no tiene a nadie, eso es lo que dice, lo que les cuenta a sus amigos; también es dado a narrar sus experiencias sexuales en confianza y no son pocas. Meyer por su parte tampoco tiene novia, nunca habla de esas cosas con nadie, ni siquiera con sus dos mejores amigos; mucho menos les contaría que hace más de un año que una chica no le toca porque él no quiere, siempre se detiene en el último momento y sólo intercambian algún que otro beso. Porque hablar de sus relaciones es una cosa, pero si tuviesen que sacar a colación los sentimientos, quizá no serían tan efusivos, al menos Charlie; y Meyer no se reiría ante los chistes de sus amigos. No, porque los sentimientos van más allá, son algo más serio, es andar sobre una capa de fino hielo y ninguno de los dos quiere experimentar lo que se siente al oír el suelo crujir bajo sus pies, caer al agua congelada y sentir que se ahogan y se les entumecen las extremidades. Benny no es muy astuto cuando se trata de los sentimientos de personas que no son él mismo así que nunca presta atención a Charlie y Meyer; sólo sabe que ambos están conectados de manera especial, que con una mirada pueden saber lo que piensa el otro, pero nada más.

A Charlie le empieza a quemar algo dentro, en las tripas, en la boca del estómago, en el pecho. Le arde y le sube hasta la cabeza y le nubla la vista. Cree que está comenzando a enfadarse pero no está del todo seguro, podría ser el alcohol que le ha sentado mal porque siente un nudo en la garganta al ver la mano de Benny sobre la pierna de Meyer y cree tener ganas de vomitar pero no es eso lo que Charlie quiere. Charlie quiere gritar y el aullido está agazapado en su garganta, esperando a salir en cuanto él le de permiso. Su mano se cierra con fuerza en torno a la botella de cerveza y los nudillos se le tornan completamente blancos. Tal vez si esté un poco molesto. Prefiere no detenerse a considerar el por qué, su cerebro tiene otras cosas más importantes en las cuales centrarse,  _Benny no te pases joder, aparta esa puta mano de ahí o sino tendré que hacerlo yo y no quiero porque somos amigos y... Joder Benny tienes a tu jodida novia, deja a los demás tranquilos. Deja a Meyer en paz._

Hace demasiado calor y no le queda espacio porque tiene a Benny muy cerca (extremadamente cerca), acariciándole, sin saber bien lo que hace porque está tan borracho que seguramente piense que nada de eso está ocurriendo de verdad, o quizá sí sea mínimamente consciente y quiera divertirse y probar.  _Probar_. A Meyer se le queda esa palabra en el pensamiento, rebotando contra las paredes de su cabeza, haciéndose cada vez más grande y más ruidosa.  _PROBAR_. Meyer quiere hacerlo, eso de probar, el inconveniente es que desea hacerlo con otra persona que no es Benny, pero en esos momentos, esa noche, no tiene dónde elegir, sólo se le está ofreciendo una posibilidad y el alcohol que recorre su cuerpo está actuando por él. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá y escucha que su amigo dice algo que no llega a entender. Pocos segundos después siente un peso encima: Benny está sentado a horcajadas sobre él y esa sonrisa la ha visto tantas veces dirigida a tantas mujeres que por un instante se siente como una de ellas.

— Benny... —murmura, con una sonrisa. Intenta apartarse y su amigo le rodea el cuello con los brazos.

Quiere probar pero el miedo le invade de pronto. ¿Está sobrepasando una línea que debería de permanecer intacta? puede ser; ¿se está aprovechando de la situación? es posible;  _¿qué estará pensando Charlie? quiero que sienta celos, quiero que se ponga celoso, quiero verlo, quieroquieroquiero._ Pero, ¿por qué razón se iba a molestar Charlie? Son amigos,  _para mi es más que eso_ , sólo eso.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta divertido, casi en un chillido—. Vamos, Meyer, es sólo por probar, somos amigos... No pasa nada.

Pero sí pasa. Pasa que Benny le besa, sin más, sin esperar, sin dudar, sin anestesia y Meyer no lo esperaba tan decidido. De repente siente su lengua en la boca y su saliva mojando sus labios y su barbilla porque Benny le está besando con desesperación y parece que le quiere devorar ahí mismo, en ese sofá, en casa de Charlie. Meyer le sujeta por la cintura, le empuja ligeramente, le aparta y sonríe. No, nada de eso está bien.

— Has bebido mucho Benny —dice intentando apartar el rostro cuando su amigo vuelve a intentar besarle.

— Que le jodan a eso —responde, lanzándose hacia delante de nuevo.

Meyer ríe, intranquilo,  _nervioso_ y cuando aparta la cara, Benny decide darle un pequeño mordisco en la mejilla, que es lo primero que pilla. Y se ríe mientras murmura palabras que Meyer prefiere no prestar atención.

Charlie se queda pegado al suelo cuando ve que Benny se sienta sobre Meyer y sus pensamientos se quedan congelados cuando los labios de sus amigos se pegan, se besan, en la boca, delante de él, como si no estuviera. Charlie no está enfermo por el alcohol; Charlie está enfermo de celos que comienzan a hacer un recorrido por todo su cuerpo, provocándole un escalofrío, haciendo que todos sus músculos se tensen y lo único que sea capaz de escuchar sea sus latidos en los oídos. Le laten las sienes, aprieta la mandíbula y se muerde el labio inferior por dentro de la boca hasta que siente el sabor de la sangre y la traga y  _no puede ser cierto_. Le mira, busca su mirada cuando rompe el beso y no le encuentra porque está demasiado ocupado mirando a la persona que tiene encima y él es un mero espectador que debe de quedarse quieto en su rincón y no decir ni hacer nada porque no tiene el derecho. Pero, sin esperarlo, la mirada de Meyer se desvía y le mira, le busca a él, a Charlie.

— ¡Benny! —grita.

Charlie se pone en pie, deja la cerveza a un lado y se acerca a sus dos amigos. Benny se ha girado para mirarle, sorprendido, parecía haber olvidado que estaba allí.

— Te estás poniendo muy coñazo —lo dice sin sonreír pero intentando no sonar enfadado—. Creo que es hora de que muevas tu jodido culo y te vayas a dormir.

Benny arruga la nariz y parece un niño pequeño. Lo que viene ahora es un berrinche y tanto Meyer como Charlie lo saben; aunque están acostumbrados; se le pasará rápido.

— ¿Qué te pasa ahora Charlie? Déjame disfrutar de la noche, joder —habla con un leve tono de súplica en su voz. Se echa a un lado, dejando a Meyer libre y mira a Charlie con una sonrisa lasciva—. Puedo jugar contigo también si quieres —ríe.

Charlie rueda los ojos y Meyer suelta un suspiro. Benny confirma con esa declaración que está más borracho que nunca.

— Benny, es mejor que intentes dormir, ¿vale? —Meyer habla y cuando lo hace de esa manera seria nadie es capaz de rechistar o intentar llevarle la contraria—. Duerme en la habitación de Charlie, nosotros nos apañamos con el salón.

Benny se queda en completo silencio. Primero mira a Meyer, abre la boca para decir algo que al final no dice y después dirige su vista hacia Charlie. Asiente con la cabeza, dándose por vencido y hace un amago por ponerse en pie; pero todo da demasiadas vueltas a su alrededor y vuelve a caer en el sofá. Charlie se encarga de ponerle en pie y arrastrarle hasta su cuarto mientras le escucha farfullar palabras sin sentido.

Meyer se queda solo. Entonces la realidad le golpea de pronto; le golpea la cara como una fuerte ráfaga de viento y tiene que echar de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos porque se marea. Tiene diecisiete años, está a punto de terminar el instituto y de ahí irá a la universidad, debería de tener la mente centrada en ello, y sin embargo sus pensamientos divagan entre su amigo de quince años que le acaba de besar y él sólo puede pensar en su otro amigo de veinte, el cual trabaja porque dejó los estudios demasiado pronto, le gusta la fiesta en exceso y fardar de las mujeres con las que ha estado. A todo eso se suma la mirada, esa última mirada que han intercambiando y que ha dicho tanto sin necesidad de la palabra; Meyer se siente abrumado por la sensación. Charlie y él siempre han sido así, todo el mundo lo dice, incluso ellos mismos; pero esa noche se ha traspasado un límite, una línea imaginaria que separaba los sentimientos de ambos de todo lo demás. Esa línea ha desaparecido y todo se ha mezclado y está ahí, lo tiene sobre la mesa, delante de sus ojos y le da miedo mirar por si se equivoca.

Deja a Benny en la cama, con cuidado. Se queda con el un rato, escuchando sus monólogos de adolescente borracho:  _"estoy hasta las narices de que me dejéis fuera de vuestros asuntos", "lo siento Charlie, creo que me he pasado", "joder, ¿dónde está mi novia?"_ , entre otras cosas. Charlie se limita a escucharle con el ceño fruncido y cuando Benny empieza a caer rendido ante el abrazo de Morfeo, aprovecha para salir de allí sin hacer ruido. Cierra la puerta con cuidado y se queda ahí, mirando la cabeza de Meyer apoyada sobre el respaldo del sofá. Está con los ojos cerrados pero duda que esté dormido. Siente una oleada de cariño hacia Meyer, un cariño que esa noche se ha descontrolado por completo y que llevaba mucho tiempo amarrado, con ganas de ser libre. Al recordar el reciente beso entre sus dos amigos no puede evitar que los celos asomen; pero se disipan al rememorar su mirada; la mirada de Meyer. Le estaba llamando,  _por favor Charlie_ , le estaba hablando,  _por favor quiero que seas tú_ , y él ha respondido quitándole a Benny de encima.

— ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? —pregunta, acercándose al sofá pero sin sentarse, prefiere mantener las distancias de seguridad por el momento.

Meyer abre los ojos y le mira. No se mueve.

— Es Benny, está borracho, cuando se despierte no se acordará de nada —responde, esperando que Charlie le mire pero no lo hace y eso le remueve por dentro.

— ¿Por qué le has dejado?

Está de espaldas a él pero Meyer sabe el gesto de enfado que tiene Charlie, su voz le delata. Suena como un reproche y los llamados celos se dejan ver en cada palabra que deja salir de su boca.

— ¿No se supone que le gustan las mujeres? Joder, tiene novia —hace gestos con los brazos mientras habla y sigue sin mirar a su amigo.

— ¿Y a ti Charlie, no te gustaban las mujeres?

Charlie abre mucho los ojos y se gira de golpe para mirarle. Meyer tiene una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa de triunfo porque le ha dejado contra la espada y la pared y no tiene más opción que acercarse al hilo cortarte y afilado que en este caso es su mejor amigo. Pero se molesta, se enfada, se cabrea. Siempre tiene que ir un paso por delante de él, con su calma característica, con esa tranquilidad, como si no le importara nada de lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

— No intentes ir por ahí Meyer, no... —pero no sabe cómo continuar porque en realidad no tiene argumentos.

— ¿No, qué? —le insiste.

Cree que esa conversación es divertida, al menos es lo que aparenta y a Charlie le enfada. Se acerca al sofá y le señala con el dedo, amenazante; Meyer se acomoda y continúa con los ojos fijos en él. En realidad está nervioso, Meyer, más nervioso que en toda su vida. Si tuviese que ponerse en pie, Charlie podría ver cómo le tiemblan las piernas y si pudiese tocarle el pecho notaría sus latidos desbocados. Aún así se mantiene firme, como siempre, como es él; no sabe si aguantará mucho más tiempo con esa fachada.

— Tú también podrías responder a esa pregunta Meyer porque lo he visto, he visto tu mirada y sabes tan bien como yo lo que querías —asegura.

— ¿Y qué quiero Charlie? —le tiembla la voz ligeramente pero su amigo no lo percibe.

— Esto.

Rompe la distancia. Apoya una rodilla sobre el sofá, a un lado del cuerpo de Meyer. Le sujeta la cara. Y le besa. Pega sus labios con los de Meyer, los junta y los lame con toda la boca; lo hace con rabia reprimida, con fuerza, con ganas y ansias por sentirle.  _Dios..._  Le acaricia la línea de la mandíbula con los pulgares y aprieta porque le tiene ahí, le está saboreando, ambos se están probando y Charlie nunca ha deseado tanto a nadie por eso siente que se deshace y se hunde; que se congela y arde segundos después y quiere quemarse con Meyer y sentir juntos el calor y evaporarse de placer.

Meyer tiembla. Todo su cuerpo vibra y no es capaz de controlarlo aunque llegados a ese punto no tiene importancia. Tiene el rostro de Charlie entre sus manos, puede sentir sus mejillas ardiendo bajo sus dedos. Literalmente: le está comiendo la boca, con labios y dientes, entremezclando su saliva. Charlie es posesivo y le gusta porque quiere que sólo sea suyo y Meyer está dispuesto a serlo.

— ¿Le quieres? —dice Charlie, de pronto, rompiendo el beso y dándose la vuelta en el sofá para quedar él sentado y Meyer encima—. Dime... —le vuelve a besar, con la mano en la nuca de su amigo, atrayéndole hacia sí.

— Sí, claro, es Benny —afirma, separándose, echando la cabeza a un lado para que Charlie deposite húmedos besos sobre su cuello. Está jadeante.

— ¿Y a mí? Dime, Meyer, ¿me quieres a mí igual o es distinto?

Charlie le abraza, juntando sus cuerpos y ambos sueltan un gemido cuando se rozan justo ahí, en esa zona que está rígida y  _madre mía Meyer, quiero tocarte._ Hunde el rostro en su cuello, aspira su colonia, su aroma a hombre, a mejor amigo; a maravilla. Con una mano se abre camino bajo los pantalones de Meyer, con la otra le acaricia la espalda, hundiendo los dedos en ella, por encima de la ropa.

— Sí Charlie —jadea al sentir que le toca—. Te quiero, pero sabes que es —se apoya sobre su amigo, le tira del pelo cuando nota que la mano se empieza a mover con rapidez bajo su ropa interior— distinto. Lo nuestro es diferente, Charlie...

— Lo es Meyer...

Pegan sus frentes. Charlie le mira atentamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior ante la visión de Meyer con la boca abierta, emitiendo gemidos de placer. Mueve su mano con fuerza, cambiando el ritmo pero sin detenerse. Siente su mano húmeda, cada vez más y él mismo se siente líquido. La saliva se le acumula en la boca, se pasa la lengua por los labios mientras le observa al borde del estallido, susurra su nombre en bajito, para excitarle más. Charlie está explotando por dentro: de placer, de felicidad, de deseo.

—  _Meyer..._

Un gemido más fuerte, los dedos de su amigo clavándose en su espalda, un espasmo descontrolado y la mano manchada. Fuegos artificiales que ambos ven en su cerebro, miles de colores diferentes al mismo tiempo. Meyer se recuesta sobre su amigo, con la frente empapada en sudor e intentando coger aliento de nuevo. Aún está procesando lo ocurrido, los recientes eventos: la mano de Charlie que aún está  _dentro_  de él, sujentándole; los labios de Charlie succionando los suyos y besando su cuello, dejando rastros de saliva; los brazos de Charlie alrededor suyo, abrazándole; los dedos de Charlie clavados en su espalda, tan fuerte que pareciese que quería arrancarle la ropa; los jadeos de Charlie junto con sus susurros.  _CharlieCharlieCharlieportodaspartesdesuser._ Es terrorífico para alguien como él mostrar más de lo que cree necesario o más de lo que él quisiera; sin embargo, cuando no hay alternativa, ¿qué más puede hacer? Y más cuando la respuesta por parte de la otra persona es positiva, después de vivir con el temor de ser repudiado por su mejor amigo por sentir esas cosas; por desearle tanto que duele. Decide rendirse ante él, sabe que no hay peligro y que el suelo es firme bajo sus pies. Le abraza, con firmeza, de una manera tal que siente ganas de romper a llorar porque le tiene ahí y no quiere abrir los ojos y que todo sea un sueño ocasionado por una mala noche de alcohol. No lo es porque siente su respiración en el cuello, un beso suave y una mano que le reconforta haciéndole círculos en la espalda.

— Tú eres mejor que cualquier mujer, Meyer, que cualquier persona —musita en su oído, calmado—. Espero que eso conteste a tu pregunta.

_Te prefiero a ti mil millones de veces antes que a una mujer_.

Charlie cierra los ojos y aspira con fuerza, devolviéndole el abrazo. Saca la mano del interior de la ropa de Meyer y sin soltarle busca a tientas en la mesilla que tiene en frente un pañuelo. Se limpia con rapidez para poder rodear a su amigo con ambos brazos. Le recuesta en el sofá y se miran después de mucho rato. Sus cerebros conectan de nuevo y se hablan en silencio, una conversación entre ambos que nadie más tiene por qué escuchar o siquiera conocer.

— ¿Crees que podremos dormir aquí juntos? —Meyer se nota la voz extraña, como si fuese otra persona quien habla.

— Sí, yo creo que podemos apañarnos Meyer —Charlie se acomoda a su lado.

Cierra los ojos y le es imposible evitar la oleada de miedo que le invade en un instante, sin más. Pero Meyer continúa con los ojos cerrados y sin decir nada. Sólo cuando siente el brazo de Charlie rodeándole la cintura y le escucha pronunciar esas palabras en su oído, sonríe y se calma de golpe. Los dos necesitan descansar y lo que pase a partir de mañana lo verá, aunque algo le dice que no será tan horrible como se temía.


End file.
